This time it's forever
by spiffytgm
Summary: Just a one-shot that has been rattling around in my head for a while. The real reason Joe & Steph broke up for good. Warnings for language and smut. Always a Babe. Not Cupcake friendly.


**File this under, "what would happen if"... I needed to get this out of my head, it's been taking up too much room. (Even if some people would tell you there's nothing _but_ room in there.) Joe comes off a little stalker-ish in this, but I never claimed to be a cupcake...**

**Anyway, all characters belong to JE. All mistakes are mine.**

What can I say? I was tired after a long day and wanted to see my girlfriend. Sure, she would say that we were in an off phase of our never ending on again – off again relationship, but it was only a matter of time before we were back together. We were meant for each other. She didn't even ask for her key back.

It had been miserable today. I think I deserved a break. The air conditioner in my POS cop car crapped out, and I was a sweaty, smelly mess. When I got to Steph's apartment she was in what she likes to call her thinking position, sound asleep. I decided to take a few minutes to wash the funk of Trenton's criminal element off of me.

Stephanie is always on the verge of being flat broke. I have been trying to convince her to quit her job and marry me, but she is too stubborn for her own good. If she would really listen to me, I'm sure she would see that I'm right, and stop hanging out with those lowlifes she associates with through the bonds office.

I step into the shower and pick up her soap. The miniscule bar instantly disintegrates in my hand. Who the hell can't afford to buy a bar of soap? Looking around her shower, I find a bottle of shower gel. Okay, maybe she was just using up the soap so that she could start on the gel. I wash myself off, and I realize I'm starting to get aroused. This stuff smells good. I take my time lathering up. I wonder where she got this stuff?

By the time I got out of the shower I was horny as hell. I really want to know where she got that shower gel. I need to get a bottle of it for my shower.

I headed back to the bedroom. Cupcake has rolled over onto her stomach, so I slide in next to her and kiss the top of her head. She sighs and rolls over so that her back is pressed to my front. I reach around and feel her breast through her tank top. I'm encouraged by the fact that her nipples are already hard.

I kiss and nuzzle her neck, and she moans in her sleep. I arch my hips into her, and my cock slides towards her center. I slide my hand under her shorts and across her ass. I love the way her skin feels. As I move my hand closer to her center, I pause in forbidden territory. For a minute, I debate whether or not to go where no man has gone before, but I know that if she wakes up, she'll kill me. Just as I am about to move my hand again, she pushes her ass onto my hand and whispers "yes". I know that she is still mostly asleep, but once the invitation has been given, no man would be able to turn it down.

I slip my finger into her moist heat. She is more wet than I have ever felt her before. Just as I start to trail my finger back towards her ass, she arches her back and moans, "Please, Ranger, I need it now."

Fuck. Not even having my Grandma Bella walk into the room could have been as effective as that one sentence. All thoughts of wild gorilla sex with butt stuff flee my mind. The only way it could have been worse is if she had been awake when she said it. I got out of bed and paced the length of her bedroom. I really wanted to wake her up so that I could yell at her. The only problem is that she wouldn't have any idea what I was yelling about, and to tell her that she was moaning his name while I was touching her is just too much humiliation for me. Fuck it. I got dressed and left. I decided to call Terri. If Terri isn't available, I know a hot little ER nurse that will take good care of me. It takes every ounce of my willpower not to slam her door as I leave her behind.

The soft glow of predawn light was filtering through the little gap in Stephanie's curtains when she woke up. She could feel the tingles on the back of her neck, and the scent of Bulgari was wrapped around her like an embrace. She opened her eyes to see him sitting in what she considered his chair, watching her. "I thought you were in bed with me," she told him.

"I just got back to town, Babe. I've only been here about ten minutes." He toed off his boots.

"Then I must have been dreaming. We were just getting to the good stuff when you left."

Ranger looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Care to tell me about it?"

She lifted the sheet in a silent invitation. He peeled off his shirt and removed his cargoes before he slid into bed with her. She ran her hands down his chest. "I'd rather show you."


End file.
